


Won't Let You Down

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Chuck's first kiss. Set during their time at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Won't Let You Down  
> Pairing: Bryce Larkin/Chuck Bartowski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Bryce and Chuck's first kiss. Set during their time at Stanford.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was First as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended. The title is from an Oasis song.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

After spending the afternoon cramming for a test with Chuck and Jill, Bryce noticed that Jill initiated any touch. Chuck didn't ignore her but he did the physical equivalent of one word answers, giving her a quick kiss or smiling for a moment when she got his attention.

When Jill broke things off, Bryce organized a movie night to cheer Chuck up but he wasn't too upset by the break-up. Bryce wondered if Chuck was disinterested in Jill or girls in general. After a coin toss to decide between Star Trek and Star Wars they settled on the floor with their backs against Chuck's bed. When Bryce rested his leg against Chuck's they shared a small smile before Chuck turned his attention back to the screen.

There were worse things than hitting on your possibly straight friend. Chuck wasn't the type to hit him or go telling everyone but Bryce was nervous. He got up to get drinks for them and when he sat back down he rested his arm against Chuck's and brushed his hand across the back of Chuck's. Chuck didn't move, he seemed to be entirely focused on not moving and failed miserably at appearing casual.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Two buddies watching Star Wars, no problem here."

"Look at me, please."

Chuck turned his head slightly and Bryce leaned forward. He closed his eyes but the expected kiss didn't happen.

"Sorry, Chuck. I thought."

"Thought what?"

"I thought you liked me back."

"I do like you. I'm not, I mean I've never, with a guy."

Bryce smiled softly at Chuck. "Did you ever want to or did I get this wrong?"

"Once, during a game of spin the bottle at this party when I was fourteen the bottle landed on Greg Jameson. The girl next to him, Abby Matthews, moved it saying boys couldn't kiss each other. Later on I thought about what it would have been like to kiss him."

"I had a girlfriend in high school. She kept my secret, we'd go on dates and the most I'd have to do was kiss her at a school dance."

"I guess I'm bi, I like girls too. In fact Abby was my girlfriend for a day until some other boy she liked asked her out."

"I was too scared to act on my attraction to guys before college. Can I kiss you, Chuck?"

Chuck nodded.

"If it's awful we'll never speak of it again."

"It won't be." Chuck smiled at Bryce and reached across to take his hand.

"Any first kiss can be bad, Chuck."

"You're just saying that so I'll think you're amazing."

They both moved closer, Bryce turning and hitting his knee against Chuck's. They leaned towards each other and closed their eyes. Neither of them saw fireworks but it was good. Chuck opened his lips to Bryce's tongue and tangled his fingers in Bryce's hair. Bryce groaned as Chuck tugged gently and leaned back pulling Chuck down with him.


End file.
